Midori
by Amyeyl
Summary: Saionji wonders if he should trust Touga again... short
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: They belong to someone more creative than me  
Warnings: Short  
Pairings: NA  
Summary: Saionji wonders if he should trust Touga again  
A/N: eh...

Midori  
by Amyeyl

The green-haired boy lay on his side on his bed. His knees were drawn to his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around them. Squished between his chest and his knees was a small green teddy bear. It's soft fur soaked up the tears that fell unceasingly from the violet eyes. He couldn't remember where he'd gotten the bear from, but it was the closest thing he had to a friend.

Oh, he was popular, to an extent. He was the vice-president of the student council and 'best friends' with its president, Kiryuu Touga. He was captain of the kendo club. People flocked to him because of his position, because of his looks. But none of them really knew him. No one but the bear in his arms. At some point in his past, Touga had really and truly been his best friend. But that was so long ago... long before they came to be in this place.

When they were small, he'd been able to tell Touga anything. He didn't have to hide who he really was or what he really felt. Touga was there, Touga cared for him and Touga would make everything alright again. In some ways, Touga was like the father he'd never really had.

If he got a scrapped knee, it was Touga he'd run to. If he mastered something new, it was Touga he'd ache to demonstrate it for. Touga was the one he looked up to, idolized and turned to whenever he had a problem. Touga had been his friend. But along the way something had changed. Touga was no longer there for him the way he had been before. There was the mocking and the taunting and the put downs. Then, worse of all, there was the betrayl.

When it hadn't been so bad, he thought he could pretend. Pretend that they were still friends, that things were perfect between them. There was the whole business of the student council. Appearances had to be kept. But inside he died. A little piece of him withered away every day and in its place something hard and ugly took root. At times, he thought that the ugly thing he had become was all that was left of him. But how could that be the case when the scathing remarks and subtle insults hurt so much? No, somewhere deep inside, the boy he used to be lived on. And every day that boy got another injury.

Sometimes he hated Touga so much. Only he could reduce him to nothing but tears with just a few words. And the words he'd chosen today were something he'd never thought to hear. Touga had asked him what was wrong. He'd actually sounded concerned, like he'd wanted to help. But how could Saionji trust him? After so many years, how could he believe that Touga cared?

A little part of him, most likely the little boy, desperately wanted to believe it to be true. But could he risk it? What would happen if he allowed Touga past the hard places again to what was left? Would the boy survive being betrayed again? Was he willing to try?

Touga had actually listened before, when he had asked what was wrong. He'd put his arm around Saionji and listened until Akio had called him away. And even then, he had promised to stop by after dinner and listen some more. That's what had Saionji so confused and upset now. Touga had seemed so sincere, but could he trust him?

"Kyouichi?" Saionji's head shot up at the sound of his given name. Touga was the only one who used it. Usually it too was used against him. But not now, not this time... right?

"Touga..." he whispered and sat up on the bed. He rubbed furiously at his eyes as Touga crossed the dorm room to kneel beside him.

"Kyouichi... you're crying..." Touga reached up to bring Saionji's arm down. He held his hand gently and wiped away the last traces of tears with his other. Saionji lowered his gaze to where their hands lay interlocked. Touga looked down as well, and that's when he noticed the bear. "You kept him."

"Huh?" Saionji sniffed.

"Midori, you kept him."

"Midori..."

  
  


~~~¤~~~~@~~~~¤~~~

  
  
_"Here." A small, red-haired boy held up a clumsily, but brightly wrapped package._

"What's this?" an equally small, green-haired boy asked, taking the package.

"It's for you, that's what it is. Open it." The green-haired boy did so.

"It's a teddy bear. And it's green." He held the green thing out at arms length, studying it.

"I know."

"It's not my birthday or anything, why'd you give me a teddy bear? And a green one at that?"

"It was the only green one in the store. He looked lonely, and he reminded me of you."

"I... thank you." The green-haired boy smiled warmly at his friend.

"This way the two of you can keep each other company when I'm not around." The red-haired boy grinned as well.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. What are you gonna name him?" The red-haired boy slung an arm around the green-haired boy's shoulders and led him off in the direction of the house.

"I think... Midori."


	2. Author's Note

I know at the time of writting this, the fic has only gotten two reviews. But I can see more people having issues with it. I'm not writting this to yell or complain about what was said in the reviews, and if it comes off that way I apologize. You might see it as me whining over something very minor. But after reading them I just felt like I needed to say something, and as the reviewers have their right to review, I think I have my right to comment on them.

This deals with the issue of the teddy bear. Both of the reviewers had a problem with it, and I can see where someone would be reluctant to accept it. But there's a lot of myself in this fic, especially in the Saionji character. I suppose that's why this bother's me so much.

They say that they can't picture someone like Saionji crying with a teddy bear. The fact is, you can't know what he would do. In the series, you see what he presents to the world. For him, it's a very hostile place, it is for every character in the series. All the insight into the character is based purely on your personal view of him. And as I said, this view is based heavily on myself.

The majority of the people I know cannot picture me crying at all, let alone with a teddy bear. Yes, this stems in part from the way I present myself to them and the problems I have interacting on a more personal level. That very fact is one of the reasons I _do_ cry with a teddy bear. It's something that's been there since I was little, and it's something that won't betray me. (Not that my friends would, that's my own irrational fear.) You may not be able to see Saionji crying with a teddy bear, and that is what his persona is about.

Now, I'm not saying that he does it. I have no proof it. It just bothers me.

As for the happiness, it's set towards the end of the series, when everyone's outlook begins to change.

If this offeneded the two reviewers, I aplogize again. It was not my intention. I do appreciate you taking the time to review and voice your opinions. While somewhat upsetting, I really and truly appreciate someone taking the time to say more than 'good fic, write more' even though I've been known to do that on occasion.

Thank you,  
Amyeyl. 


End file.
